Shinji Ikari
Shinji Ikari is the son of Gendo Ikari, supreme commander of NERV, and the third child who piloted the flagship mecha, Evangelion Unit-01 in his choice to defend Tokyo-3 from the coming invaders known as the Angels. He learned that Shinji did not run away, taking his effort to protect the world from the extinction, and urge to take his urgent contact with his allies Asuka Shikinami Langley and Mari Makinami Illustrious, and united they stand all over the world from the looming evil. Biography Rise of the Third Child Shinji Ikari was the son of Gendo Ikari, commander of NERV paramilitary force, and Yui Ikari (Née Ayanami). He was witnessed as a third child and entering the elementary school, and suddenly, something tragic occurred. Gendo Ikari is arrived to Shinji, revealing that Yui has died during the Contact Experiment, as she absorbed into Evangelion Unit-01's core. In despair, a sad Gendo wanted to send Shinji to live with his teacher, as a result of separation. Seven days have passed, Shinji arrive with his father to visit Yui's grave, and sometime afterwards, Shinji will become an Evangelion pilot, whilst Gendo Ikari became supreme commander of NERV to protect his entire city. At the age of 14, Shinji was not alone in the outskirts of Tokyo-3 skyscrapers, hoping to see an upcoming threat until now. He discovered Mari Makinami Illustrious to see the nighttime overview of the city, where she reply to Shinji: "The world can be protected from the cataclysm. it reminds me a brave new world to start all over again." Shinji agreed to Mari that NERV can save the Earth, marked as the last hope to foil the evil warmonger's agenda. By morning he piloted Evangelion Unit-01 to attack the Third Angel meaning the return of the Angels, whilst Mari oversees the third child fighting against the vaguely-draconic being. As Gendo Ikari saw Shinji successfully defeated the Third Angel by snapping the skeletal neck, SEELE's Supreme Commander arrive to meet NERV officers about the coming threat of the universe. Shinji retreats back to the headquarters, hoping that Mari will see him again soon enough. The Second Battle As an unidentified Manta-ray Angel arrive to destroy Tokyo-3 to contact Lilith in order to bring the third impact, Shinji Ikari again returned to the fight, with Asuka Shikinami Langley in virtual setback afterward. Evangelion Units 01 and 02 appear, and seeks to overwhelm an angel which is directly deployed by the Dark Universal Empire. As the threat looms, Shinji and Asuka make the counterattack on an Angel, but before the members of the Celestial Federation appear, they came to protect Tokyo-3 once again. Meanwhile, Mari Makinami Illustrious arrive in the middle of the second battle to eliminate each All Terrain Armored Cargo Transport one-by-one, and join forward with Misato Katsuragi and Ritsuko Akagi to leave the headquarters to the city. Later Diana Cavendish made the truth to protect Earth to Ritsuko, whilst Shinji Ikari on his way to defeat imperial mechs within the center of Tokyo-3, With Yui Ikari's power to make Evangelion Unit-01 berserk, Shinji Ikari successfully destroyed the Manta-Ray angel, and the battle came to an end. With the Dark Universal Empire's ploy failed, Shinji Ikari, Asuka Shikinami Langley, Mari Makinami Illustrious and the rest of NERV forces allied with the Celestial Federation, and surrendering the imperial forces from an Imperial I-class Star Destroyer, renaming it as Sundered Messiah. On board the Star Destroyer, Shinji spoken to Maya Ibuki that the NERV Headquarters within the GeoFront is heavily damaged, hoping to rebuilt his glory for a long time afterwards. Re-engaging After the Second Battle of Tokyo-3, Shinji and his three pilots entered Sundered Messiah, to retake their whole plan, Re-engaging Evangelion on two Quasar Fire-class carriers for further maintenance. Meanwhile, Shinji saw a force vision of Yui Ikari, regarding that the great evil breaks through a fragile ego border, and lastly he mustn't run away forever. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Anime Characters Category:Pilots